


Twisted

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: The Delinquent Road Hazards are back and this time in the ultimate peril. The cops are chasing down the notorious Boost, the sly DJ, the shifty Wingo and the loyal Snot Rod in this story of speed, adventure, mystery, but most of all friendship. Inspired by CandyCoupe’s Twist





	1. Chapter 1

Sirens wailed, tires screeched, engines roared as a squad of police cars chased down the four Delinquent Road Hazards. In the lead was a 1994 Mitsubishi Eclipse with a double decker spoiler and three boost tanks named Boost, he was the most notorious of the four of them, his second in command was a sly little dark blue Scion Xb with a built in sound system, his name was DJ. The third car was a wildly painted green and purple Nissan Silvia s15 with an outrageously tall spoiler that looked more like a ladder than a spoiler and his name was Wingo. The fourth member of the gang was an orange Plymouth Barracuda with a supercharger, two big wheels in the back and two small wheels in the front his name was Snot Rod. 

“C’mon boys, these cops ain’t gonna outrun themselves!” Boost yelled above the sirens.

”Yeah no duh bro, can we keep it going?” DJ asked and Boost sped up, nearly missing two elderly SUV ladies.

Suddenly, the Delinquents came to a dead end with only two ways to go. Boost looked around, his brilliant mind getting straight to work but he soon realized that he had no other choice.

”Boys, DJ and Wingo, you go left, Snot Rod and I will go right” Boost said and DJ looked at him with wide eyes.

”Bro, you can’t be serious” the Scion commented but the tuners soon realized that they had no other choice so DJ and Wingo darted left and Boost and Snot Rod darted right. It was the perfect plan!

Or was it?

"Where the heck did they go?" one officer asked.

"They're a sneaky bunch, so many times we've almost had them but we fail every time we chase them down. How do they do it?" another guard asked.

"It's their leader who's always coming up with the elaborate schemes so they aren't caught well not easily in the slightest way" another guard said.

"What's his name even?" a rookie police car asked.

"His name is Boost and his second in command is DJ so if we want any of them in prison, it's those two" the rookie's trainer said and the other officers agreed.

Little did the tuners know that going in separate directions had saved them from getting caught but it hadn't saved their safety, their lives, or being in jail. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two tuners were speeding across the desert, avoiding the cops at all costs. The Plymouth Barracuda was lagging behind and the Eclipse looked at him.

”Snot Rod, you don’t want the cops to catch you do you?” Boost asked impatiently and the orange Barracuda sneezed.

”No but I’m tired of driving, can we rest for a bit?” Snot Rod asked and Boost was shocked but that suddenly turned to annoyance.

”You can rest all you want in prison until they sentence you to life in prison or death” Boost said and Snot Rod’s eyes became wide with terror and nodded. But just as he was about to respond, Boost and Snot Rod heard a sound that they absolutely dreaded; the wailing of police sirens.

”Less chit chatting and more DRIVING FOR YOUR LIFE!!! Boost yelled as he and Snot Rod took off with the cops in hot pursuit. After awhile of driving, the two delinquents started to lose the police.

”Ha! Roddy, we’re losing them!” Boost exclaimed but he soon realized that Snot Rod had run out of gas and he couldn’t go any further.

”Boost, go I can’t move any more” Snot Rod yelled but Boost wasn’t about to leave a fellow tuner behind so the Eclipse made a sharp turn and used all his strength to shove Snot Rod ahead and allowed the cops to catch him.

”Boost!” Snot Rod yelled and tried to go back to get his friend but Boost wouldn’t let him.

”Snot Rod, go and find Wingo and DJ, I’ll be okay just go and find Wingo and DJ” Boost ordered and Snot Rod reluctantly sped off. Although the Barracuda knew that Boost was in trouble, he also knew that he couldn't ignore an order from his leader.

"I deeply hope Boost knows what he's doing" Snot Rod said to himself before he sneezed and took off.

Meanwhile, dawdling through the desert, avoiding the cops were a Scion Xb named DJ and a Nissan Silvia s15 named Wingo. They stopped when they heard an engine coming up behind them.

"What is that?" DJ wondered as he peered through the dust that was coming and he saw that it was Snot Rod. The muscle car shot past the two delinquents shouting.

"THE COPS ARE COMING! THE COPS ARE COMING!" Snot Rod yelled as DJ and Wingo looked at each other with wide eyes and took off after the Barracuda, knowing all too well that the Barracuda was telling the truth. The delinquents searched for a place to hide when DJ spotted a cave.

"Guys, a cave we can hide in until we're sure it's safe" DJ said and the three delinquents made beeline for the cave and hid in it as the police squad shot past and into the dusty desert.

"Man, we've never had to HIDE like this before" Wingo commented.

"Yeah and where is Boost? didn't he go with you last?" DJ asked and looked at the Barracuda expectantly. Snot Rod sighed.

"Well, we were speeding through the desert, 200 kilometers away from the outskirts of Stanford city when we stopped to take a break even though the cops were onto us then Boost and I started going again but I was running low on fuel so Boost gave me one of his boost tanks and I sped away but the police caught Boost" Snot Rod said, looking guilty at the ground. "Boost gave up his chances of getting away from the police just so I could tell you guys" Snot Rod finished and DJ and Wingo looked at each other.

"Well, that sure does sound like Boost. Not leaving a fellow tuner behind" Wingo said and DJ looked stern.

"But what matters now is that where he is. Boost could be in court or jail or something right now without any defense or they could be sentencing him to death, we can't let that happen to our leader man" DJ said and Wingo and Snot Rod nodded.

"You're right" Wingo and Snot Rod said in unison and without any other question, the three delinquents set off in search of their leader, hoping that  he was somewhere near by and hopefully still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Stanford city prison, Boost was being escorted through the levels, the other inmates gasping when they saw him.

"It's Boost" one inmate said.

"The leader of the most notorious criminals on the highway?" another one asked.

"I heard that he once got away from the national guard"

  
"Wow really?"

Boost looked around and let out a hmpf. Soon, the got to fourth level security. The police brutally shoved him into his cell and locked the door. Boost hit his hood on the cement wall with a bang.

"Ow, you don't have to be so harsh about it" Boost muttered to himself and thankfully, the guards didn't hear.

"Hey, is your hood okay?" a female voice asked and Boost looked over to where the voice came from and he saw a beautiful black 1994 Mitsubishi Eclipse with a double decker spoiler just like his and she had four boost tanks instead of just three like he had.

"Yeah it's okay" Boost said and the female sighed.

"You know, this isn't my first time in here" the female said and Boost was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've committed the occasional crime every once and a while when I'm bored"

"Then you and I have a lot in common" Boost said and the female laughed.

"Where are my manners? I am Zarina" the female said.

"Boost" Boost said and showed Zarina his sides. She laughed.

"Wow, I have my name painted on my sides as well" Zarina said and she showed her sides to prove it.

"Are you the leader of a gang?" Boost asked

"Yes, my gang is one of the most known female gangs on the highway" Zarina said and Boost looked at her.

"Wow, a female gang, that sounds so hot and sexy" Boost said and Zarina blushed.

"Anyway, what did you get in here for?" Zarina asked and Boost sighed.

"Well, let's just say that I broke out of jail countless times" Boost said and Zarina laughed.

"You're funny, I like you already" Zarina said and Boost blushed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boost canisters to whoever caught the Cars 1 reference.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nighttime in the Stanford city prison and a guard was coming up to check on Boost to make sure he hadn't escaped. When the guard got to Boost's cell, he looked between the bars to see that the Eclipse was asleep in the dark shadows of his cell and the guard nodded and drove away. Out in the desert where the police had caught Boost, DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod were wandering, looking for a place to take shelter. All hope seemed lost when DJ noticed an old warehouse.

"Guys look!" DJ said and his friends saw the warehouse and eager to get out of the cold, the three delinquents quickly took shelter in the warehouse. Inside, the place was dusty and dirty, the wall had a small crack in it, just big enough to let a breeze in the building.

"That can be fixed" Wingo said but then, the doors slammed closed and a lock was put on it.

"WAIT!" DJ yelled and tried to slam himself against the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh for the love of Chrysler Pacifica" Wingo groaned as he rammed the door as hard as he could but it didn't budge.

"Great, now we're trapped and there's no way out" Snot Rod groaned.

"Whatever, we can get some sleep and then try and escape in the morning" Wingo said.

"But what about Boost?" DJ asked and Wingo and Snot Rod looked at each other.

"Well, once we break out of here, we'll be on our way to break him out as well" Wingo said as he yawned and fell asleep, Snot Rod did the same as DJ kept watch since he couldn't sleep. Finally after what seemed like hours, the Scion started to drift off to sleep but then he heard a voice coming through the crack in the wall and DJ smushed his bumper in the wall so it was practically sqaushed.

"So they're safely locked away?"

"Yep and there's no way out"

"What about the fourth one? the leader what's his name? Billy or Brick?"

"His name is Boost and he's going to stay in jail for the duration of an entire year"

DJ gasped inaudible. At least they weren't going to kill Boost.

"Anyway, we'd better get back to the station" one police car said and both drove off.

"Wingo! Snot Rod! wake up" DJ said as he shook his friends awake.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Wingo yelled but he saw that it was only DJ.

"What's the problem bro?" Snot Rod asked, still half asleep.

DJ looked at his friends and sighed, they had to know about this no matter how bad it may be.

"It's Boost, he's in jail and he's been sentenced to one year in prison" DJ said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, being in jail is really boring" Boost said the next morning and Zarina laughed.

"You're not very patient are you N2O bottle?" Zarina guessed and Boost nodded.

"What made you figure that out?" Boost asked and Zarina chuckled.

"You know, there's a trick that I can do to get me out so that I can grab the keys to your cell and break you out but I will only do it for a price" Zarina said and Boost frowned.

"Sorry but I really don't have anything to give you" Boost said and Zarina rolled her eyes.

"I just want you to allow my gang and I a part of your gang" Zarina said and Boost was slightly taken aback.

"You're the leader of a gang as well? Huh, even more that we have in common" Boost said.


End file.
